Honey I'm Good!
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: Read the story of a lifetime about a story of strong will and loyalty to his wife in a period of hardships in this parody that inspired millions. Please Read. WARNING NYOTALIA and some Fluff. No hate please. Bonus Ending must read.


**Honey I'm Good (FrNyo! Uk+Nyo!Russia)**

 **Nah nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've got somebody at home.**

Francis laughed with Gilbert and Antonio in the club. Glancing at all the pretty ladies with very inviting smiles. Shaking his head, he thought of his beloved wife Alice who told him to go out tonight and spend it the boys while she spent it with their kids. They had a hard journey but their love prevailed with every obstacle on their way.

 **It's been a long night here, and a long night there, And these long, long legs are damn near everywhere, Hold up now, you look good, I will not lie, But if you ask where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like.**

Looking at his watch he realized just how late it was. When he looked up he saw a gorgeous pair of legs in front of him covered only in a miniskirt letting his eyes travel up to see a couple large breasts and large purple eyes. Smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him he offered her a drink. Smiling in return she nodded.

"Vodka," she replied nervously. He raising his eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"Why are you nervous Mon Cher," questioning why this pretty young lady was nervous. Grinning, she laughed and shook her head.

"You just looked content being lonely, I was worried I was being rude," she answered sheepishly. "Hey do you wanna get out of here?" She said suddenly as she leaned forward revealing her generous bosom.

 **Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby, My baby's already got all my love.**

Smiling politely he shook his head softly,"No I already have a woman who has all my love, my deepest apologizes Mon cher." He responded hastily to the beautiful girl's request. "Unless… of course, you want a ride home. I not I will take my leave with my two friends, that is somewhere in this club." He looked around trying to locate his two best friends.

"No, I don't need a ride home," the woman hissed face very dark.

 **So nah nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone, No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true.**

"Well, alright then. If you will excuse me I have to return home, if I do not leave soon I will do something I will regret," Standing up he started to look for his friends. A bit scared of the look on her face. "Are you sure? I know how to keep a secret if you don't want your so called beloved to find out." The woman asked lustfully with a coy smile on her face. Gulping at her playful lustful smile and tone of voice It took him a second to regain his voice..

 **(Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), (Hoo hoo wooh). Now better men than me have failed, Drinking from that unholy grail, Now check it out, I've got her and she got me, And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like.**

"I do love many beautiful women… better men than me have failed and have cheated on the ones they love… but, I can't, not to her never to her." Francis said the entire sentence slowly beginning with uncertainty ending with a lot more confidence. "She is very weird but so full of life and spunk, that I can't help but be drawn to her."

 **Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby, my baby's already got all my love. So nah nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone, No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true.**

"You really love her, or is she just making you stay true because she is a psycho?" The woman replied bitterly at my response. Glaring at me for refusing her advances. The woman once again had a dark look on her face. Laughing forcing himself to make it light. He walked away carefully.

 **(Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), (Hoo hoo wooh), Oh, I'm sure you, sure you will make somebody's night, But oh, I'll show you, show you it sure as hell isn't mine.**

Shaking his head once again, "No, she is not forcing me to be loyal to her, but yes, yes she is psychotic." Smirking at the annoyed look on her face, "A beautiful lady like you should not be jealous of a faceless woman who has a loyal man behind her. There are many gorgeous men here who would love to worship your body tonight or forever." With that he left her mouth gaping at his retreating figure. Trying to ignore the look on his face that made him want to cry like a child or baby. That woman is scary, but so good looking.

 **Oh no, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone, No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay.**

Locating his friends at the bar portion of the club, quickly. They both started their drunk rambling about something or other. He grabbed them and left the club. Driving them home he snickered at their sleeping faces. He first went to Gilberts home and greeted his dear cousin and Gilbert's fiancée Madeline. The sweetest but fiercest girl in existence. As per her personality she showed concern and relief when he arrived. Though something part of her personality that nobody but a few knows about, is that she gets horny easily. So when she got that look in her eyes as she put her hands in inappropriate places, he quickly said his goodbyes and laugh. Feeling sorry for his friend who actually gets quite embarrassed about sex and shies away from it. That part would shock you. Next he went to Toni's place. Immediately upon arrival Antonio's wife opened the door. She scowled at him. For some reason she never liked him, even though she married Toni, and when you married a member of the bad touch trio you married all of them. She pointed him to the right direction, walking carefully to mind her 6th month belly. Romona's and Antonio's first child. They are quite excited. After setting him down he made to leave. Romona grabbed his arm. Not struggling he looked at her curiously.

"Thanks, but you're still worse than potatoes." She said bluntly. With a wave of her hand she saw me off. Not exactly shocked, she usually was more polite but since she got the belly she's been screaming bloody murder at people. Oddly Toni has been happy saying Romana being pregnant was the best thing to ever happen to him. I think it has to do with the baby and how his beloved has a tendency to grab him out of rooms, only for him to return a minutes later looking like a mess. Not like he was in a fight mess, but I had a vigorous exercise with another human being on a bed mess.

 **Nah nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone, No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't, I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true.**

Smirking at the thought of Antonio and Romona getting it on in weird places. He arrived home. Walking inside, he heard his beloved excited rambling from whatever story she was currently reading to the children tonight. Her voice rose and dropped as she read the words, still reading even though the children were long gone asleep. Knocking softly at the door, Alice looked up quite startled at the sound. Glaring at him, she stood up pouting. "You took too long," his wife complained. "I'm sorry, I had to drive everyone home since they were too drunk to do it themselves." He replied simply as she kept pouting. Laughing he picked her up bridal style. "Well, Mon cher if you missed me so much let me make it up to you~" "Pervert," she shrieked but did not struggle as he carried to their bedroom. They stayed there all night until they both passed from exhaustion! ~

 **(Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true, (Hoo hoo wooh), I will stay, Singing out oh oh oh oh oh,(Hoo hoo wooh true), Singing out oh oh oh oh oh,(Hoo hoo wooh true), Singing out oh oh oh oh oh,(Hoo hoo wooh true), Singing out oh oh oh oh oh,(Hoo hoo wooh true), I will stay true.**

BONUS-

"Did you do it? How did he respond? How far did you guys go?" Alice demanded.

"Calm down. He rejected me a bunch of times and then he ran so fast away from me he reminded me of that one character on looney toons who always wins against the wolf." Anya pouted. It was the first rejection she had in a long time. Not since she 13 with braces and acne all over. At 14 she evened out and became the hottest thing known to man. Ugh she hated that memory….

"He did." The relief in the woman's voice almost caused her to roll her eyes. She and Alice met when Alice was trying to summon a demon for a kid who was bullying her precious beloved children. ~ Somehow instead of a demon she got me. She enlisted my help for her husband though, since she had a feeling that he was cheating on her.

"Ya, he did. Can you transport or teleport me or whatever back to my place now?" Anya whined she missed her brothers who loved to coddle her every time she went outside. They haven't talked in awhile, hopefully they didn't have a panic attack and called the police.

"Oh, ya. Sure!" Alice responded cheerfully, "just go to the center of the circle and I'll say the incantation to send you back to..." She trailed off looking at me for clarification,

"Ukraine." I said sweetly trying not to throttle her for forgetting- AGAIN!

"Okay then." Alice began to shout the incantation. A bright light filled the room. As it cleared I found myself back home in my bedroom. I sighed relieved to be back where I belonged. With my family.


End file.
